Hiding No Longer
by dreams-qaradise
Summary: Some people just ruin the fun between friends with benefits... A lot more characters will be included in the story.
1. Found Out

Samus Aran, the fierce, most strongest, female bounty huntress ever known in her own world, and Smash Universe itself. Loose, blonde locks falling down to her rear end as her own merciless boyfriend, Ike Gawain, had been fiercely kissing her full of lust and anger. Only moans could be hear from those two, with occasional banging against the black, starry walls that could have only been in Samus's room. Ike had been currently dominating with his wild tongue, motioning up and down, left to right behind his lover's soft lips. The night had been laid to silence, and it was only those two who were up, living the night like there was no tomorrow. Shocks of excitement bursting through their body as their hearts beat faster every time they kiss. Both of them had longed for each other since the beginning of the afternoon when Samus won her battle against Fox. Those two always fool around with each other whenever one of them wins a battle, yet nobody has suspected them to engage in such scandalous actions with each other since they act like they hate each other in public. However, back in brawl, those two actually hated each other's guts, or at least Samus hated Ike. Or did she? She did not know herself and only pretended to act like she completely hated the mercenary's soul. Even now, she still does not understand how she truly feels about him. Those two were one of the fewest people who never really expressed their true relationship in the public, and they did not plan on doing so any time soon, but all of that changed when a certain person knocked on Samus's door from the living room inside the main dorm she shared with Zelda and Peach.

One familiar knock had been rapping on the door, expressing anger and irritation past the door itself, "Samus, what the hell are you doing?! I hear you moaning like a growling bear and it is scaring me! Let me come in. Now." The only person who could have said that was Peach, and despite how soft looking she is, she was a very demanding person. With that the door knob began to twist, and those two shoved each other away before they came back to reality.

"Fuck. Go, **now.** " She whispered in a harsh manner under a breath, signalling that she was probably going to be spotted if Ike did not move his ass faster than what he already was. She eyed him with lust remaining in her cold, light blue soul that usually hid all of her emotion away. Samus had time to remove all of her lust temporarily when Peach finally had opened the door. Ike barely made it away from danger, hiding under the bed in the dark. The bounty huntress really was in no mood for Peach, which caused her to get hasty with Peach. She was more agitated than Peach herself, as she walked with a fearless strut towards the younger female, who was dressed in a bright pink robe that lit up the dark room.

"Look, what the fuck do you want Peach?" The taller female stood over the shorter one, making herself look more fearful than usual, and she was fearful to begin with, making her demeanor worse. The bubbly princess only squeaked, trying to stay calm.

"Um..I just heard a guy's voice. Yeah! Who is in here? I can smell him." Peach had to stand strong and reassure herself that she heard something, because she knew she did and she refused to let Samus's coldness get in the way of confronting her. Samus only rolled her eyes and convinced Peach that there was no guy in here and that she was probably hearing things that was never there. In between their conversations, the princess's bright blue eyes stared at her, skeptically, only giving Ike the reason to get irritable with her barging in like the way she did. Luckily, five minutes had passed and to Samus's relief, Peach had finally left, and that could only mean one thing...

Torture from Peach for the next few weeks over hearing a guy in her room past midnight.

* * *

 **That is all for now! This will probably only be a few chapters but I'll try to get them all done by the time winter break ends.**

 **R &R if you'd like. **


	2. Princesses Can Be Evil

"Um..I just heard a guy's voice. Yeah! Who is in here? I can smell him." Peach had to stand strong and reassure herself that she heard something, because she knew she did and she refused to let Samus's coldness get in the way of confronting her. Samus only rolled her eyes and convinced Peach that there was no guy in here and that she was probably hearing things that was never there. In between their conversations, the princess's bright blue eyes stared at her, skeptically, only giving Ike the reason to get irritable with her barging in like the way she did. Luckily, five minutes had passed and to Samus's relief, Peach had finally left, and that could only mean one thing...

Torture from Peach for the next few weeks over hearing a guy in her room past midnight.

* * *

As soon as Peach left the room, Samus had shut the door out of frustration, only to see her handsome boyfriend, or at least that is what it appeared behind closed doors, laying in her pitch black bed with an expression full of lust and impatience. Even all of that time that Peach had wasted between them, he still had the urge to stroke his lover, as he yearned to claim her as his. Ike himself knew that their fun time was up, seeing how they were found out by Peach, indirectly, soon causing the buff male's shoulder structure to lower in disappointment. His light blue eyes filled the now quiet room with sadness, as his expression changed from lust to loneliness and defeat. Samus noticed his behavior and walked towards Ike, laying right beside him. She too, had wanted to finish off their unfinished sexual progress, but she had the gut feeling that it was not happening tonight, and probably tomorrow...and probably the next week.

"Ike..." she cooed, rubbing his hair, only to have it go back into it's regular spiky position. Ike understood what she was going to say, and he really did not want to hear it, but he came to terms that he had to leave. "I understand..I guess I'll leave right now." He smirked in irritation, and he was quite pissed off that their fun was ruined by some chick who could not refrain herself from walking in. Samus sensed that he was extremely frustrated right now, and her boyfriend only became moody when he was just sad a few seconds ago, and now he is mad. She knew it was not her fault, but she actually felt bad, and that was rare for a woman like her to feel bad for anybody. She wanted to stop him from walking out of her room, and there was no way that she could. As he did so, she walked right behind him, now meeting him at the doorway of her bedroom. Ike was already half way close to leaving the actual dorm itself, and Samus could not do anything to stop this chaos from happening, because everyone knows that once Peach discovers something weird, or lewd, she would not stop gossiping about it. It will only begin in the morning when things will get worse. The bounty huntress had never been so pissed the entire week until tonight, and Peach was going to get a wrath full of her anger if she had ever done something so stupid the next time she decided to do so.

As soon as she realized this, she grabbed Ike's tight black shirt that had shown all of his muscles, reeling him in to kiss him full of passion and a hint of regret about tonight's destroyed event. Samus really wanted to punch that princess so badly that it hurt, and almost nothing could stop her. "Ba- Ike.." She had to cut herself off for a second since they technically were not dating, making her a bit gloomy afterwards, yet she held it in. Ike caught this, however, and the sudden change in mood that only he could see only made him feel worse about the situation itself.

"We have to wait..alright? Besides, a few days will pass and she'll hopefully forget. If she does not, then whatever, I am not letting her completely stop us from enjoying each other, and if it means getting gossiped about, then fuck her." Right now, Samus was being demanding and that was the type of trait that Ike had loved about her. Her spirit even cheered him up a bit, giving him a little hope. Just a little bit. Soon enough the man's face began to light up with a small chuckle, leaning down to kiss her neck, ultimately sending chills down Samus's spine. **'Shit..Ike, stop',** was all she thought about to herself since he discovered her soft spot a few months ago when they began their lewd behavior.

"This man was unbelievably chuckling like an idiot, as if he knew what she was saying in her head. "I know you want more, sexy", and with that a toothy grin was revealed, only to receive glares from the attractive blonde in front of him. She really hated him sometimes. "You are such a fucking tease, you know? Now leave before we both get in trouble, stupid ass." Samus had tried so hard not to crack a smile, even though she had already been blushing. **'Damn him..'**

Ike only raised his right eyebrow, getting her drift but could not help himself from saying, "Damn...didn't know my girl was that mad." He grinned, but turned around to face the door, walking towards it. The last thing he heard was a "Fuck you" from none other than Samus, only to flip the middle finger at her, and they both departed ways at that.

Sure, Peach had been in her room, but she grinned from ear to ear when she heard all of their conversation while reading a magazine about sex and fashion. She giggled, and laid on her pillows, sending herself to sleep. She slept good that night.

* * *

 **Oh how the drama really starts..more will be coming up!**

 **R &R**


	3. Gossiping Much?

Sure, Peach had been in her room, but she grinned from ear to ear when she heard all of their conversation while reading a magazine about sex and fashion. She giggled, and laid on her pillows, sending herself to sleep. She slept good that night.

* * *

Samus Aran had woken up from a deep sleep from last night, or this morning, rather. She grunted, having a bit of trouble opening her eyelids when she wanted to. She slept peacefully in a way, thinking about Ike and how his scent somehow lingered in her bed. She slightly smiled, a smile that nobody could see. Soon enough she found herself in a trance, and she was already disgusted with herself. **'I am going insane...I told myself I would never fall in love with anybody, and somehow he just makes room to get what he wanted...Me. Great. Way to go, Samus.'** The blonde shook her head, not wanting to actually get out of bed. Instead, she groaned in frustration because it was breakfast time and the pink devil had been up cleaning the entire dorm. She grabbed a certain black device from under her pillow, and looked at her smart, hi-tech phone that read 8:30 A.M. Samus was even more frustrated due to her being woken up way too early. She sincerely hated that princess sometimes.

She yawned silently, rubbing her cat-like eyes afterwards. This was one of the days she did not want to live... and there were plenty of those days. She rubbed her porcelain fingers through her hair as she unlocked the phone. The password was 0410, smirking silently as to why she would even put that as her password. **'I guess I do like him...'** The blonde shrugged, dismissing her thoughts, too tired to really care about anything. While she was asleep, her phone was blown up with notifications. She deleted all of them, but one notification stood out from the rest. It read:

'Message from Sexy Tiger at 7:50 A.M.'. As she tapped on the notification, it led to the certain location scanned in her phone, soon unlocking the actual message itself, and it read:

"Hey baby..I'm still thinking about last night...Rawr. I love you."

~Your Prince from Crimea

As Samus's cyan eyes bore into her phone, she managed to not let a blush escape her face. She silently cursed him. Although she was thinking about it too, she could not help but to act stubborn, so she replied with a message as she tapped her two thumbs on the keyboard.

"Wow..you are lame. Try harder."

~You tried.

With that, she hit 'send', silently smirking to herself at how bitchy she can really be. It felt great, besides, those Fire Emblem characters do not know what the word give up really means. She discovered that about all of them, and much less, Ike. They truly fought for what they wanted, and most of them succeeded in the end...Ike was really trying, and she gave him credit for it, which is probably why they nearly had sex last night. **'Damn it...I can't believe myself..H-"** Samus was cut off by the disruption near the door, slightly opened and later revealing the worst friend Samus could ever have. Peach.

"Oh! Good morning! Are you coming down for breakfast? Zellie and the others are waiting for you...Ike is there too." Peach beamed a rather devious and pearly grin, giving Samus the hint that she knew what happened last night. Her light, sky blue eyes turned into a 'I know something you don't know' type of expression, and that provoked the bounty hunter to rip the princesses's hair out. She was not in the mood for her shit today.

"So? Why do you have to keep mentioning Ike? Do you like him or something? If not, then shut the fuck up. I'll be coming down in a second." She was really done with that bitch, and Peach was done with her too. All she did was slightly gasp, offended at such vocabulary she used against her.

"Excuse you Miss Aran, you do not-"

"I already did. Problem? Go tell Zelda." Samus got up from her black bed, not bothering to fix it. As she passed Peach at the door entrance way, who was seemingly speechless, she stuck her middle finger out. Peach probably missed it because she was extremely short compared to the bounty hunter. She was the shortest female smasher in the room, while she stood at 5'5", Princess Zelda stood at 5'10 1/2 or 5'11", and Samus herself stood at 6'3". The Mushroom Kingdom princess decided to not let height get to her, once again. She could not be afraid of Samus, that is why she has lost every tournament. Fear.

By the time she snapped out of her trance, Samus had already stepped in the shower, soon realizing that she was passed by Samus twice in such a short amount of time. The water had already been running, and the door was locked shut. Peach really could not believe this. but she could not tell Zelda, and she refused to. She simply wished that her and Samus got along at all times...but their personality greatly contrasted, as well as everything else, starting from something as small as their voice. Peach's voice was high ranged, happy, bubbly, and carefree, while Samus's was low ranged, cold, monotone, and uncaring... or at least uncaring towards Peach in general. She never sounded uncaring when talking to Zelda. **'I never did anything to her?! How come her and** **Zelda has this..sister-sister bond, while I get treated like trash? Zelda is a princess, I am a princess. She is nice, I am nice. What is one thing we do not have in common other than the fact our looks differ..? Is it because Zelda is wiser than me? Ugh! What foolishness!'**

Sooner enough, the princess abruptly stormed towards the door, full of anger, completely irritated. Unfortunately for Samus, this caused her to gossip about her while she was gone. This was Peach's revenge...and nothing was going to stop her. Not even Zelda.

* * *

During the bounty huntress's soothing shower, she heard the door shut, echoing through the dorm. She opened her eyes and rolled them, not caring about whatever happened, later shutting them once again. As she realized she was completely alone with her metal music playing in the background, she began thinking about life...her parents... and Ike... the huntress cringed slightly, since she hated the fact that Ike might be her lover. Oh how she really did like him a lot. She sighed in defeat. The blonde could not help herself anymore. She missed his kisses, his cuddles...his voice...the way his gorgeous blue eyes complimented his light tanned skin. Oh how his muscles were nicely built..and his messy blue hair that tickled against her skin whenever they embraced each other. Samus knew she was screwed. The mercenary devil finally crept his way into her heart, and there was nothing she could do about it. She hated it so much..she hated to admit it..she despised how he was not stupid enough to fail at whatever he wanted from her. ' **Of course he is not stupid..he's a leader of an army for fuck sakes and I fell for him. I can't believe this..I really do like him don't I? Mom..Dad..If you hear me, I just want you to help me. I'm stuck..for once I am actually stuck, and..and I need you guys. I've needed you two since you were murdered. I have no idea as to why he won my heart..but he did it..He really fucking did it..'**

Stumped, the bounty huntress ran her hand across her hair, sighing out of stress. She knew that she wasn't going to hear her parents. She could almost feel it. She didn't know what to believe in. She did not know if there was a Heaven or a Hell..she did not know if there really was a person who was watching over all of them. She was just as lost as she was when she was three years old during the era of her deceased parents. Just as clueless, just as confused. Sure, she was really smart but at the same time, she did not know why any of this happened. She did not get why love existed, or why her parents had to die. Samus never understood why she received an invitation from the first Smash Tournament. She did not get why Ike sat there and wasted his time with her. She gave it a shot.

 **"** **GOD**!..God..if you're there..God please..please..I need help..I am about to lose my mind..It's just love...why am I getting so worked up over that idiot? He's just a guy..just a guy, and here I am still standing in the bathtub thinking about him..even after I've finished my bathing. Why am I still here? Why is he here? Why are any of us here? Why are we flirting with each other? I don't want to be in love.. I don't want this. I do not need it and I do not want it. It has been nearly twenty eight years since I have experienced love and..and I can not be happier. I am lying to myself but..I can't. I can't afford to lose another person. I just can't. I will not." And with that, she reached for the knobs that manipulated how hot and cold the water was, completely turning the water off. She could not take it anymore. She has never been this stressed in her life..and truthfully, she was afraid of love. How lame it was, she could admit, but love was just something to deal with, especially if there had only been three years of love in her entire life. That was a different type of love even. It was parental love. This type of love- relationship love, was something Samus had never expected. She did not ask for it. Simple.

* * *

It had been around ten to twenty minutes since Peach last encountered Samus with a small, heated argument, and her blonde friend had made her way towards the entrance of the dining room for breakfast only. That was literally what that particular dining room was for. There had been three dining rooms total. One was for breakfast, that resembled one of those old but simple walk in diners back in the sixties. The other was for lunch, which resembled a quite fancy restaurant but only consisted of hot dogs, burgers, and other foods that could be served at fast food diners. The last one was for dinner, which was the fanciest of all. It consisted of beautiful chandeliers, red and golden seats, a couples' corner, and it even had a fancy music player in the background. It was most of the smashers favorite diner, mostly because the diner was always dimly lit and it somehow got people to get in the "mood" after they finish eating.

Peach and the rest of the human characters..or half human like Zelda and Link, had faced her way, noticing her trademark- the red ponytail holder wrapped in her long, golden blonde hair. If Samus was not already disgusted as is, she certainly was disgusted now. Her walk expressed her personality. Her walk expressed how fierce and determined she was, with a hint of anger inside. Even her ponytail swaying back and forth could let others know how enraged the bounty huntress had always been. There was always something she was mad about. Whether it be from the past, the present, or even something from the future. She even looked slightly mad as a little kid. Was it her eyes? Whatever it was, it could not stop Ike from getting a hold of her. He loved how mad and dangerous the woman was. He loved everything about her.

The tall female eyed Peach like she wanted to punch her face so badly. Peach slightly smirked though, and silently cut her eyes in the other direction. Zelda sensed something was up since she had been talking about Samus all morning. The Hylian princess sighed, stressed and completely done with their foolishness. The brunette removed herself from the now almost full table, and excused herself to get some more food. Despite how reserved Hylians looked, those people ate like pigs. During the whole commotion, Ike had still been eyeing how sexy Samus looked in her dark blue zero suit that revealed some of her beautiful skin, muscle, and abs. The blonde caught note of this, but she decided to force her way to ignore it. Successfully. Even some of the male swordsmen caught on, and yes, most of them knew how much Ike was in love with that woman, but they did not know it was that bad to the point he kept averting his eyes towards her nearly every minute. Roy decided to speak up.

"Hey uh..Ike? You haven't eaten your bacon. Are you alright?" That was when the blue haired mercenary shifted his gaze over to the shorter, fiery-haired swordsman, who grew to be around Zelda's height. He spoke, but murmured.

"Mm, yep I am doing just fine." A curt smile formed in the corner of his mouth, eyeing Samus once more. Samus's cat like eyes showed mass irritation, never looking in Ike's direction. That was when Peach _really_ spoke up. She giggled.

"I think Ike is just..horny. Which is typical. He just can **not** stop staring at Sammy! Hehe! Can not say I do not blame him though..I mean..she's _very_ attractive. Am I right, Ikey? I mean..you _would_ know what I am talking about, **right?** Hehe!" The whimsical acting princess just could not get enough of this, but the fun was almost over as soon as Zelda started making her way back to the table. She heard all of it. The Goddesses blessed her to hear things from miles away, and even the Goddesses themselves. She could also see that everyone was sending Ike and Samus confused stares, and death stares at Peach. That was when Roy and Marth started conversing in Japanese. They did so when they wanted Ike to catch on as well, which he did. He eyed them, but didn't say anything. His heart was rushing too much to even fathom what that crazy lady had just said.

The brunette made her way in her seat, already more annoyed than she was beforehand, "Look..Peach will you stop it and eat your damned food? You have been talking nonstop ever since this morning, and frankly, I have been getting tired of it for Hyrule's sakes!" Everyone knew this situation was bad if Zelda started swearing, that was when everybody stopped talking, but Samus, who was now furious, stood up and threw her plate right in the nape of Peach's neck, shards of glass everywhere. The whole room gasped in silence, now giving their attention to the two blondes, or more so towards the blonde who was about to punch the other one's head off.

 **"Bitch I will _fucking_ fight you. Do you want to take this outside, or not? Because I _am_ ready." ** The taller blonde's voice shifted into full outrage in such a monotone voice not even Zelda has heard before. The princess sat there crying, with blood slowly dripping from her neck. She twitched and held onto the brunette's left arm, crying for help. Her cold tears refused to stop from falling. Ike knew that he had to move in an instant before deaths would happen. He sprouted from his chair and grabbed Samus's left arm. He struggled due to his girlfriend trying to strain herself from getting removed away from the scene she caused, but he managed.

"Damn.."

"What the fuck."

"Wow.."

And other phrases were heard around the dining room. Even the creatures were confused. The female smashers decided to walk over to Princess Peach's aid, yet none of them dared to confront Samus, because that meant death for each and every one of them.

"Oh my gosh..what got into her? Peach what did you do?" Rosalina, a motherly figure from space, had asked her, yet she could not even speak, and instead, Zelda just hushed them and commanded them to go back to their seats before more drama riled up. Secretly, Zelda really did not feel bad. In fact, she saw it coming right before her eyes. Peach had teased Samus for so long and she just got tired of it. She acknowledged Peach's jealousy towards her. She even realized how she was jealous of her and Samus's friendship. She began to wonder if Peach had a small crush on her, which could be a really good reason as to why she never could hear Peach stop talking about the bounty huntress 24/7, despite how much they argued. Once again, she sighed, clearing all of her thoughts away. The swordsmen did not even budge, let alone some of them fell from their seats from shock.

"It's official, that chick is insane. I only fought her once and she started running towards me, beating me up like a madman. I just got here too. Does she hate everyone? I mean..she seems to take a blunt liking towards Ike..I think that's what his name was, anyways." Zelda had completely ignored Cloud's response. She was too done to even have a decent conversation with anybody. Thankfully, Link took the job of her talking, but he only said, "If you paid attention, you would have realized she was one of Smash's original twelve, meaning that she is a really skilled and dedicated fighter, _and_ you would have noticed she came from such a terrible and hard driven past. And about Ike? Why don't you ask him, because nobody knows, and you see where gossiping could lead us to a situation much so that Peach is now in."

Princess Zelda's grey-blue eyes shifted over to Link's, signalling him to shut up when she discovered that Ike was heading back to the red and white clothed table. He received quite a few glances, smashers thirsty to find out what really went on. He casually walked by and did not pay them any mind, and sat down nonchalantly. He steered his eyes over to everyone surrounding the table.

"What? There is absolutely nothing to talk about. Mind your business." And a fork had been stabbed in a fried egg that was now cold due to absence.

* * *

 **This chapter will be continued in a way, but it will not be about gossiping as much as this one.**

 **I am sorry for the delay! Please R &R! **


	4. The Letter

Princess Zelda's grey-blue eyes shifted over to Link's, signalling him to shut up when she discovered that Ike was heading back to the red and white clothed table. He received quite a few glances, smashers thirsty to find out what really went on. He casually walked by and did not pay them any mind, and sat down nonchalantly. He steered his eyes over to everyone surrounding the table.

"What? There is absolutely nothing to talk about. Mind your business." And a fork had been stabbed in a fried egg that was now cold due to absence.

* * *

Hours had passed and rumors already expanded throughout the mansion. Ike, annoyed from all of the gossiping about his lover beating the life out of the bubbly princess, attempted to refrain himself from losing his temper. It had already been the afternoon, and people just could not stop themselves from talking about an event that occurred hours ago. Even the swordsman himself received questions about Samus and Peach's commotion. Ike had not seen his "girlfriend" all day, and instantly, he knew she got in trouble... which was not surprising. He sometimes cursed himself for falling in love with such a rebellious woman, since he rarely had a chance to spend his time with her because she was always so busy getting in trouble, and if not that, she would be preparing to get in trouble. Everything was just so absurd at this point, and his worries only deepened when he realized her presence in the dorm across from his was non existent, let alone Peach's. The tiresome man rolled his eyes out of irritation, and finally arrived in the dorm in which he resided in.

Within the time of arriving inside the dorm and getting to his own room, he saw that some of the swordsmen were huddled around the leather black couch sitting in the corner of the dorm, signifying that they were gossiping in the living room about something- probably the fight from earlier. Ignoring them and their "Hello's", he shut the door that led to his personal room. It felt like eternity since he has seen Samus, and the feeling slowly but surely started to drive him mad. He motioned himself to his black and red trimmed bed, exhausted. His nicely toned arms reached out to the picture sitting on his black dresser on the left side of the bed, sadly smiling at the person who he had yearned to be right there with him. Ike knew his lover was crazy, and there was no way to deny it. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. He always looked forward to seeing her whenever he could, she always gave him a reason to be happy, but now, there was nothing else that the blue haired mercenary could look forward to. There was no telling how long it would be until he could see her again. One could call him desperate, foolish, lost... but that was what true love was. Ike was a desperate man who was lost enough to do such foolish things whenever Samus was around. Even without her being there with him at this very moment, he was lost. Lost without her, confused about everything.

 **'Damn those people...'** was one thing he kept repeating in his mind. The man kept repeating those words until the moment he rested his sorrowful, light blue eyes, with his face half covered in the perfect structure of his biceps. He laid on his stomach, and fell asleep...Fell asleep, his thoughts embedded on that one person who brought love into his life, even after the many years he lost his parents, and soon separated from his sister...his friends..his previous life. A tear streamed down his left cheek without the male's realization. The room grew cold, icy, and uninviting to whomever walked in. He could not hear them. He did not want to hear them. Nothing mattered.

* * *

Within his mind, the eyes of his own re-opened only to see a grassy scenery in front of him- Crimea. The place where he met all of his friends, the place where he was still just an immature boy who knew nothing of the sorts about life. He spotted a certain redhead galloping across the fields, running towards him.

"Ike! Where have you been?! Do you know mother has been worried sick about you?!" That redhead could only be Mist, pestering her older brother about his absence.

"I uh... What? Mist..? Is it really you?" His left hand stretched out in front of him after he did not receive a response from her smiling mouth for two seconds...

 **Mist disintegrated into thin air.** The twenty seven year old's heart skipped a beat, and he stumbled back in his tracks, only to be caught by a very familiar woman.

"Watch your step, big guy." The naturally seductive, but monotone voice called out to him. Her feminine arms trapped him around the waist of his own body. In the corner of his eye, he could see a pretty blonde woman with blue, cat-like eyes. He knew this was all a joke. He refused to say anything, seeing how he knew what the outcome would be, but to the woman from behind, that did not matter. Her face peered from half-way around his neck, and she began nipping on the nape. She steadily moved her delicate hands past his abdomen-

The souls of his eyes shot open, while he shot up from the realistic dream. His mouth never speaking, but the beating in his heart justified how terrified he was. He searched and gawked around the room, blinking a few times to reassure himself that he was indeed awake.

"Fuck.." He removed the covers away from his body, only to see the result from the realistic touches he received in his dream. **'Great..guess I'll have to take a cold shower.'** It was hot in his room anyways, or maybe it was just his pounding heart affecting his body temperature. Either way, there was still no signs of Samus.

Taking the man forever to finally open the bathroom door, he managed to place his lifeless body in the shower, lathering his muscular body with the soap-cologne scented, red bath cloth. As the cold water streamed down his hair, the gel fell out, positioning his hair into a hairstyle similar to Marth's, only indigo. He closed his eyes, reminding himself how long it has been since he had spoken to her. He remembered what Samus told him...

 _ **"We have to wait..alright? Besides, a few days will pass and she'll hopefully forget. If she does not, then whatever, I am not letting her completely stop us from enjoying each other, and if it means getting gossiped about, then fuck her."**_

It was shameful how things could go from bad to completely terrible within the time of waking up and going to breakfast. His head started to pound after realizing how much chaos Samus could actually be in. Master Hand was never light on the first generation smashers, nor the second generation smashers since they have been in smash for so long.

 **'This is bullshit. Sam-'** A hard rapping noise banged on the bathroom door. Ike's irritation only worsened and at this rate, he was ready to punch someone's teeth out.

"Who the _fuck_ is it? Make it quick." Bright, turquoise blue eyes widened behind the closed door, signalizing fear. **'Damn, he really is mad.'**

"It's L..ink. Zelda gave me this letter so I could give it to you... It's from Samus."Link was hesitant, and his voice became faint, unsure of what to say. He knew Ike was not in a good mood to begin with, so he did not want to say anything that could provoke him, as he is already slightly provoked.

"Hm. Well I'll be out in a second." And with that, his tone only slightly changed. Moving towards to faucets, he turned them back in it's regular position, turning the cold water off. He stepped out the shower with his right foot going forth, soon followed by his left foot, and he placed his black towel around his waist. Walking towards the door, he opened it, revealing the one and only green clad hero. Link.

Ike's eyes shifted down from above to where Link was seen. **'Why do all of the Fire Emblem swordsmen have to be taller than me?'** was all Link could think about as he cringed slightly from jealousy. Even Roy sprouted past him, standing at Zelda's height. Link shook his head, realizing that he was in Ike's way.

"Are you going to move or..?" Ike's eyebrows furrowed in irritation and a hint of confusion.

"Here... I've never seen this side of Samus in my entire life. I don't know what you did but... this is a totally different woman from when I first met her. As for her getting in trouble... it might be pretty tragic since you know that Master Hand doesn't take things lightly when it comes down to First and Second generation smashers breaking the rules. I know that it's complete shit since technically it was Peach's fault.. but I'm just hoping that you two get to reunite again. Me and the other swordsmen had been talking about it all day, obviously. We're just worried for you man. That's really it."

Ike's expression went from uncaring to surprised, and amused that Link went out of his own comfort zone to talk that much about what was possibly written in that letter. Link handed him the letter, his friend still speechless about everything he just told him, or the mere fact that he was talking so much.

Ike finally nodded, giving a small, curt smile. The first smile that had cast upon his face ever since this morning when he texted Samus.

"..I appreciate it. And Link? I apologize. I don't mean to act this way, it's just when you're so crazy in love your feelings just get torn-"

"No sweat. I understand, completely. Women can certainly drive their lovers crazy." Link gave a generous smile, breaking out into a chuckle. Ike followed suit, and with that, Link exited the room, leaving Ike to his privacy and concerns.

* * *

 **I apologize for my absence. I admit I've been lazy, and I have not had time to do much of anything : D**

 **Please R &R! Whatever was written in that letter will be revealed next chapter. **


	5. Her punishments

"No sweat. I understand, completely. Women can certainly drive their lovers crazy." Link gave a generous smile, breaking out into a chuckle. Ike followed suit, and with that, Link exited the room, leaving Ike to his privacy and concerns.

* * *

"Well..this is it", the blue-haired male broke the never ending antsy feeling, opening the letter, and it read:

 _Ike.._

 _I want you to read this carefully.._

 _I am so sorry for everything that took place today. I know we have not had any time together, and I apologize._

 _I don't know what to say other than the fact that Master Hand lectured me and Peach very thoroughly, and because of the damage that_

 _I had created on her neck, I have to spend my time trying to heal it. Ike, I really hate her. I am just so tired of her._

 _Baby...can I ask you something? I was wondering.._

 _If I could partially live with you? I know, I'm sorry if I seem crazy, but I just can not deal with this stupid shit anymore._

 _I don't mean to leave Zelda, and I hope she understands, but this is my last warning from Master Hand. If I blow this one,_

 _I have to leave...Forever._

 _I don't want that to happen, and I've already spoken to Master Hand about changing my room. He didn't want to accept my request,_

 _but I managed to force him to agree to the idea of mine, so now I ask of you to let me live with you. That's all I want._

 _I want to see you tonight so we can discuss this issue. How does 8:30 sound? I want to meet you in our secret place._

~Babe

A lump had been formed in Ike's throat, sitting right where his Adam's apple had been located. He was nervous, yet excited. In fact, those two words could not even describe how happy this man was. His heart sang in his chest, beating, beating, and beating. He could not even think straight. He read the clock sitting on his right dresser. It read '8:00 P.M.', and that was enough to make the masculine man get himself dressed into some decent looking clothes before he stepped out the dorm. Fully clothed in black, and managing to gel his hair back into the slick, spiky hairstyle, he finally left the room just in time to meet Samus.

* * *

Walking past the dimly lit corridors of Smash, as the day was close to ending, he made his way to their secret place. A hidden area that nobody walked through anymore- 'The Hall of Shame'. The only hall that only failures had been given recognition to. For a shameful hallway, the scenery was beautiful. Black rose petals flew through the sky past the crescent window plastered against the black wall in the middle. Night time had fallen, and Mansion lights were cast outside, but not where the two would be located.

The Crimean mercenary waited for Samus's arrival, only for a good minute or two till she appeared. Dressed in black, her blonde locks stood out from the rest in the dark hallway. That luscious, devilish face of hers managed to seep into his heart as soon as he saw her. Golden locks flowing behind her, as she walked in such a determined demeanor. If Ike had not died before now, he certainly died at this moment. Walking towards him, still locked in his trance, only his eyes could move.

She was now directly in front of him, putting her right hand on his chest. It had been forever since he felt her touch. The man in front of her only felt shocks attacking his body, unable to move still. Samus broke into a sneaky, faint smile... her lips colored in black glossy lipstick. Biting on her lips, only to teasingly lick the black lipstick particles off of her teeth. She knew that she was driving him mad insane, and there was no telling how long he would even keep his charade up. The entire time she had been in front of him, he hasn't blinked not one time.

His throat became dry, and he prayed that his member was not showing in the dark hallway. He did not know it would be _this_ kind of meeting. **'Was..this what she meant..? By..?'**

"I see that you're flustered, hm?" Her green-blue eyes showing a hint of tease. She decided to walk from behind, and like in his dreams, Samus had reached from behind, aiming for the one thing that had lived below his abdomen, located right in the middle of his upper leg area. The man was _still_ unable to speak. He had not experienced anything like this before, not even with Samus. He knew she was a tease, but she completely pulled this one off. In the letter, she seemed so reserved and perhaps worrisome, but this? Ike's mind was completely fried, and she would only get bored if he had not made a move sometime sooner or later, but he could not help himself. How could he move when this beautiful lady was using tactics against him at her own will?

Just as she was rubbing his friend in such a soothing way, he came back to his senses. The blonde devil noticed, and whispered, "Did that feel good, baby?"

Ike smiled, blushed, and nodded all at once, just so she could know that he was now present in mind. He did not know what the hell actually happened, but his senses were still not fully there, his heart pumping up and down. Samus could hear it, and she couldn't help but release a faint chuckle, "Calm down babe, you might die." How comforting her words were- because he actually thought he would die right there, and if he did, he would not be mad one single bit.

For once in forever, his lips began to separate themselves into two portions- finally able to speak. "S-Sam..baby, I just wanted to tell you that, I'd be more than happy to let you live with me.." The blonde's eyes cast a look as if she already knew his answer, and she did.

"Yeah about that, I knew you'd let me in regardless if I asked for your permission or not. This was just an excuse to see you get turned on. Oh and, I don't have to do shit for that princess, almost everything that I told you was just to get revenge since Peach found out about us. Sure, I actually did get a lecture from Master Hand, but I was not the one who received punishment for defending myself. Either way, I got what I wanted."

"..Well thanks for that." Ike, slightly disappointed that he got turned on by a scam, but still felt the need to claim Samus as his. She sensed this, and cooed in his right ear.

"I'm sorry baby, I know you still love me." Ike chuckled, finding it interesting how she did not attempt to ask him if he still did love her, however, he could not argue with her statement. One thing he did not understand was why he received punishment for something that they both did, leading him to ask, "So..why am I getting punishment when we both got caught?"

He caught her bluff, seeing how Samus could not really answer for a moment. She innocently batted her eyes, "Oh you know, reasons, but look on the bright side... you received a little treat from me, and that's all that matters." Ike raised his right eyebrow in amusement, and curiosity.

"So what I am hearing is.. bullshit, and since I am hearing bullshit, you will get a reward for being naughty without a reason. How does that sound.. Babe?" Her eyes widened, knowing that she got her own self in trouble.

"..Fuck you." She broke into a run and hid somewhere, hoping Ike would not be able to catch up to her, unfortunately, Ike was surprisingly fast without all of that armor and metal he wears during battles. At some point past five to ten minutes, he finally caught up to her, catching her by her stomach. She was not even able to hide anywhere since the lights were still on, and all of the rooms had been occupied.

" _Fine_ , fine. You win, now daddy gets to punish me. Are you happy now?" Samus sighed in defeat, perking her lips. Her lover looked down on her, unamused.

"Not exactly. Your punishment was just for you to sleep in the bed with me without any clothes on, but that will certainly not satisfy me, my love." Samus cringed, unable to believe whatever and everything that she was hearing.

"Okay, there is no fucking way I am sleeping in your bed with nothing on." The stubborn female crossed her arms, and tilted her head.

"Excuse me? What was that? That makes two punishments for you. Want to keep talking?" Ike grinned, winning whatever he wanted that night.

Defeated, Samus rolled her eyes and walked past Ike, heading towards his dorm. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting, and not a good interesting for Samus. Even now, she was slightly pissed off at herself for telling her lover what her plan was. Now she has two punishments to deal with in one night, and not only that, but teasing to put up with. All she had to do was resist.

 **'Everything will be just fine...'**

* * *

 **I decided to upload another chapter tonight, but the storyline in this chapter will be continued throughout next chapter.**

 **Please R &R **


End file.
